In the field of work machines such as hydraulic excavators, there is a work machine in which a plurality of cameras are installed on the rear and/or the side of a vehicle body, in addition to mirrors, so that an operator (driver) can visually recognize an obstacle existing in the surroundings of the vehicle body. Then, images imaged by the cameras are displayed on a monitor in a driver's cab of the work machine, as single camera images.
Further, there is a work machine that converts images of respective cameras into images with an upper viewpoint and then composites the images of the respective cameras to generate a bird's-eye image, and displays the generated bird's-eye image on a monitor so that an operator can monitor 360-degree surroundings of a vehicle body at the same time. Further, there is a work machine that displays a single camera image imaged by a camera selected by an operator on a monitor, in addition to a bird's-eye image (see Patent Literature 1).